Silly love songs!
by SWS-PTV
Summary: Hi lovely people! So, I was kinda board and I had my guitar out and I started writing some songs. Well, as usual I had twilight on the brain, and I realised that one of the songs reembled Edward leaving Bella in New moon, so I thought I'd put it on here! If you like it let me know, cause I've got a few more that I could put on, and I can write more! Lots of Love, StaryEyes xx
1. I swear

A/N: Hi lovely people! So I was super board, and I had my guitar out so I started writing random songs...Then I wrote one and I was like 'Thats like when Edward left Bella' so I thought I'd put it on here! Its looks dreadfull in plain writing, but I'll do my best! Let me know if you like them, cause I'll put more up, I have a ton of these hiding in random draws! Disclaimer: I don't own twilight! (Even though I wish I owned Jasper, gotta love that accent!)

Lots of love always,

Bumble B xx

I swear

(This song is quite slow and gentle, until it gets to 'Cause it never made sence for you to love me' where it gets louder and more emotional)

Don't leave me here

Cause I don't think

I could ever,

live a life where you weren't there.

come back to me,

I swear I'll be better

Just don't leave me here,

in the cold...

Come back to me...

Come back to me...

l swear I'll be better,

I swear I'll try harder

I swear to be whatever you want me to be

Just. Don't. leave...

Not knowing is,

the worst thing,

wondering when you'll return

wondering if you ever will

Come back to me,

Oh how funny, that sounds

Because you wont...

It never made sense for you to love me!

Come back to me...

Come back to me...

l swear I'll be better,

I swear I'll try harder

I swear to be whatever you want me to be

Just. Don't. leave

You say that it's not me

But that's code for its all me

You say that I'll never see you again

But I see you in my dreams every night

You say that time will heal

But I'm. Still. Waiting!

Come back to me...

Come back to me...

l swear I'll be better,

I swear I'll try harder

I swear to be whatever you want me to be

Just. Don't. leave

* * *

A/N: So, wadda ya think? Love it? Hate it? Constructive critisism always welcome!

Love B x


	2. I'll remember

A/n: This ones even worse than the first one but I thought I'd put it on anyway, yolo! Thank you to the peeps who reviewed, I loooooove u!

B xxxx

I'll Remember

We met on a summer night

And you, you held me tight

And me, we're dancing in the headlights

You walked me, back to my house

Leant, leant on the gatepost

And whispered, whispered in my ear...

I will never forget you

And I will always remember tonight

Oh I will never forget yooooou

Just hold, me, tight

The next day you meet my family

Take me, for a walk by the sea

Pick me up, and spin me round and round

cause you spin my heart round baby

you found my heart

and its beating loader and loader and loader

I will never forget you

And I will always remember tonight

Oh I will never forget yoooou

Just hold, me tight_

Ohhhh oh woah

woah woah oh

oh oh_

oh oh oh

oh oh oh

oh ohhhhh

woah

I will never forget you_

And I will always remember tonight

And I will never forget you

Just hold, me, tight_

Baby...

I'll remember


	3. Take me away

A/N: Hi again! I wasn't really expecting to put that many songs up, but heres the 3rd one! Its very jokey and not really anything to do with twilight but I thought I'd put it on anyway! Love you guys! Big shout out to MistyDizziness, oOoLoveHurtsoOo, and Guest for reviewing *Big Hugs!* xxxxxxxx

Take my away

Take me away, take me away, baby x4

I know what I want,

so don't stop to check,

checklists and things to do

are only news when I'm a-

round you

baby

take me away, take me away baby x4

I know that you want to stop, and

I know that you want to wait

but it's not like we're doin' all of that tonight!

take me away, take me way baby x4

I just want to be treated

nicely,

like a

lady

oh yes (x2)

take me away, take me way baby x4

You know that I'm asking you a

question

with just one answer

oh yes,

It might sound strange

and a little weird

since I'm the girl, and

you're the guy

but do you think that

you'd consider...

goin' on a date with me?...

Take me away, take me away baby x4


	4. I miss everything

A/N: Heya guys! So, I don't really like this song but my m8 bullied me into putting it up, so here it is!

I miss everything

I'm sittin' in my bedroom crying,

And I'm all alone,

Remembering what you said,

Last night

You told me that you loved me,

You told me I'd be fine,

But you didn't say, you'd come back baby!

Cause I miss the walks,

I miss the talks,

The fights we had in the pouring rain,

I miss your laugh,

I miss your smile,

Baby I miss everything

I'm rocking back and forth,

head in my hands,

trying to remember

happiness

You told me that you loved me,

You told me I'd be fine,

But you didn't say, you'd come back baby!

Cause I miss the walks,

I miss the talks,

The fights we had in the pouring rain,

I miss your laugh,

I miss your smile,

Baby I miss everything

I love you loads

Baby you know

Cause I told you every single day

But did you know

how much it hurts

To say that...

And

Then

Leave...


	5. Didn't you know?

A/N: Heyya beautiful people! So, this song is about and Imprint, probs Ness and Jacob or Jared and Kim! I hope you like!

A HUGE thank you to oOoLoveHurtsoOo who has reviewed every chapter and just been really lovely! xxxxxxxx

Didn't you know?

Did anyone ever tell you,

How beautiful you are when you smile?

Did anyone ever tell you,

How infectious your laugh is?

Did anyone ever tell you,

How much that I wish

That you were mine?

Didn't you know

Didn't you know

How amazing

you are

How entrancing

you are

How you make my heart beat faster

Every day

Didn't you know?

Did anyone ever tell you

How your hair is always perfect, even in the early morning

Did anyone ever tell you

How my body tingles every time that we touch?

Did anyone ever tell you

How much that I wish

You would hold me right now?

Didn't you know

Didn't you know

How amazing

you are

How entrancing

you are

How you make my heart beat faster

every day

Didn't you know?

And did anyone ever tell you

How your eyes sparkle when you're exited

How you always run with a spring in your step

How your voice is gorgeous now it's broken

And how much

That I wish that you were

Mine?


	6. Seems that the daydreamer

Heyaaas beautiful world! This is another little song thingie, Its in a _**GUYS**_ pov btw! Love ya, dont forget to review and check out my other story's! xxxxxxxxxx

Seems that the daydreamer

I told you that one day,

You would fall in love with me,

you laughed and told me,

not to be a daydreamer

I told you that one day,

You would agree to be mine,

You rolled your eyes and said,

I was a silly daydreamer

But what's happened now? x2

Seams that the daydreamer

Was right all along,

Seams that the love,

Was there all along,

Seams that the bond,

Is oh so strong,

And it seems that,

I love you

You told me that one day,

I would meet a girl,

who would make me oh so happy,

And make me smile every day

You told me that one day,

I would marry the perfect one,

that we would lay under the stars,

every day and every night

But what's happened now? x2

Seams that the day dreamer

Was right all along,

Seams that the love,

Was there all along,

Seams that the bond,

Is oh so strong,

And it seems that,

I love you

I knew that one day,

I would say I love you

and you would smile and say

I love you to

I knew that one day,

I would ask an amazing girl,

If she would be mine,

and she would say yes

But what's happened now? x2

Seams that the day dreamer

Was right all along,

Seams that the love,

Was there all along,

Seams that the bond,

Is oh so strong,

And it seems that,

I love you

Because you knew that I was right,

The daydreams I had were right,

I loved you from the moment that I

Laid eyes on your beautiful face,

And though you said I was a daydreamer,

You knew that I was right,

You knew that I was right.


	7. Notice for I'll Remember

Hey guys! Sorry for the A/N, but I must tell you that my friend Claire (on fanfiction) made a song fic based on 'I'll Remember' (the second song) soooo...GO CHECK IT OUT! Its called 'I'll Remember' and its under the pen name XxKrazyClaireKatxX

Love U guys, more updates soon, in the holidays there'll be a lot more! xxxx


	8. A fresh start

A fresh start

Don't shoot!

Ok, I know that you'll be thinking one of the following...

1. Finally, she's updated! Did she die or something?

2. A/N...shdfuiadifhaerih!

Or

3. Why's this called that?

Ok...you've probably noticed that I never, ever update...ever. This is for many reasons, but the main reason was that it got to the point that I hated writing...

It started off being that I couldn't be bothered to update (I have a reeeally short attention span), then it became that I couldn't update because of personal stuff, and then it became that I would absolutely hate updating and do anything to get out of it, including homework and revising (I know right! O: ) And I would get bored of a story line and want to make a new one but worry about what people would think and worry about not updating.

However, I still love writing, creating new things, and letting my imagination run wild, so I thought that the best thing to do now would be to just start all over again.

So...I'm going to stop updating, kaput, and start doing one-shots. I've decided to do this because then I don't have to worry about updating and deadlines and managing my time, but I can still write and continue doing what I love to do!

I completely understand if you un-follow or un-favourite my stories, it's entirely your decision, but I would really appreciate it if you didn't, it would mean a lot to me. Also, if I have some spare time, I will update my stories.

Thanks guys,

Lots of love from Bee xxxxx


End file.
